thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure is a 3-D Sonic the Hedgehog game for the Sega Dreamcast that was released in 1998. This was Sonic's first true transistion to the 3-D world. Johnny has then since given two positive reviews on this game. It is the best-selling game for the Dreamcast and sold 2.5 million copies. Info As the Sega Dreamcast needed awesome launch titles, Sonic Adventure was made. Sega put a lot of effort into the game, and despite it not being entirely finished, many hail it as one of Sonic's finest games. Johnny was blown away by this game when he was a kid, and still thinks it has aged well, being his favorite 3D Sonic game, alongside Sonic Genrations. However, he doesn't think the game has aged on the degree as the classics.The game is divided up into two stages: Action Stages, and Adventure Fields. The division of Action Stages and Adventure Fields was a serious departure from all previous Sonic games. Action Stages Action Stages are basically playable levels. This is the only type of area where Sonic or any of his companions will encounter enemies (most boss battles appear to take place in the Adventure Fields, but they are actually in Action Stages designed to look like the Fields). There are eleven Action Stages, accessible by different characters. However, unlike previous Sonic games, Action Stages are not made up of Zones and Acts. Instead, the game plays more like each Adventure Field is a Zone and the Action Stages are the Acts in the Zone. The Action Stages have separate areas that could be considered "Acts", but they are not separate levels, as in previous games. *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Icecap *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Red Mountain *Sky Deck *Lost World *Final Egg *Hot Shelter Sub Games Sub Games are mini games based on action stages. When you complete a sub game on Story Mode, you unlock it on the sub game menu located on Trial Mode. For some Sub Games you can use any character, but some of them require the use of the character(s) from Story Mode. You can get two emblems from each sub game, from achieving high scores. The second emblem requires a much higher score than the first. The scores appear at the end of a sub game. You cannot get two emblems per character but can use any to get one emblem (if it allows more than one character). Adventure Fields Adventure Fields are non-linear game stages, generally designed for (light) puzzle solving, exploration, and plot advancement. They contain very few items (enemies, rings, etc.). Every Adventure Field links to the other two Fields and a Chao Garden. They also have four Emblems each. They are each packed with various power-ups for different characters. There are three Adventure Fields: *'Station Square': a large, metropolitan city, and is the location of Sonic's first fight with Chaos. Eggman plans to destroy it and construct "Robotnikland" on its ruins. A train here takes you to the Mystic Ruins. *'Mystic Ruins': a large mountainous area and the largest Adventure Field in the game, containing the crashed Angel Island. A train here takes you to Station Square. Deep in the jungle, a Ziggurat can be found. Tails' workshop is in this area. It also has a base home to Eggman. *'Egg Carrier': Eggman's massive flying airship. This is the Adventure Field where most characters fight their final bosses (except Sonic and Tails). The Egg Carrier has two layouts and multiple transport devices unique to this field. *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Egg_Carrier#Sonic_Adventure Egg Carrier] Crashsite: This area appears when the Egg Carrier crashes. This is an early stage for E-102 Gamma. There are two boats, one leads to Station Square while the other goes to the Mystic Ruins. Sonic Adventure DX Directors Cut With the Sega Dreamcast dead, Sonic Adventure was ported to the Nintendo Gamecube, so more people could experience the game. A more polished port would later be featured on Windows PC, and the game was then ported over for the Xbox Live and Playstation Network, with several changes. While it featured extra replay value, higher poly graphics and colors, as well as sleeker character models, problems with lighting, glitches, translation, and most infamously, the controls, it is not regarded as high as the Dreamcast variant is. Johnny claimed he didn't have much problems with this port, but he found the questionable lighting, textures, and other mis-translations awfully glaring. In his SGB playthrough of the port, Johnny claimed he enjoyed the Dreamcast variant over the port. The same was said in his BSC playthrough. SomecallmeJohnny Johnny originally gave a review on Sonic Adventure in his month of Sonic 3-D. However, he grew incredibly frustrated to the point where he took it down. He would later give a much more satisfying review in his Sonic Marathon. Stating that while the game as a whole might not be for everyone, Johnny enjoyed the game alot, and stated he thought the game, while not as much as the classics, has aged very well. The story was mixed, and the last half of the game was considered bad, but the controls, music, graphics, and level design received high praise. For a while, Sonic Adventure was Johnny's favorite 3D Sonic game, before getting unseated by Sonic Generations. This brings it's estimated score around an 8.5 - 9/10. SGBLikesToPlay Johnny, Elliot, and Matt played this game for SGB, albeit in the DX variant. Johnny took the role of Sonic and Amy, Eliiot played as Tails and Gamma, and Matt played Knuckles and Big the cat. BSC BrainScratch Commentaries did a commentary over this game. Johnny did a lot of editing when he recorded it including a Space Balls reference when Johnny replayed Sky Chase Act 2 and putting in a picture of Sonic from Sonic Unleashed when Gamma was looking through old pictures. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny Category:Games LP'ed by SGBLikesToPlay Category:Video Games Category:BSC